Heretofore aluminum plates have typically been utilized to provide the dimensional stability required for multiple plate registration in color printing applications and to achieve the durability required for long printing press runs. Aluminum substrates typically 5 to 20 mils in thickness required treatment such as graining and anodizing to provide adhesion for the subsequent coatings of light sensitive layers of organic compounds or emulsions for improved ink retention. In certain applications, polyester plates have been utilized typically only in black and white or spot color printing because of the lack of dimensional stability required for process color printing. Although polyester plates are inexpensive to produce and can be handled in raw form for surface coating processes, such plates are limited to short printing press runs. There is therefore a need for a new and improved printing member which overcomes these disadvantages.